Playing Dangerous
by ChasingtheDreams
Summary: Raised to fight, Clove trained all her life for the games, but she wasn't expecting this. [Rated T for language, mild sex, and violence]
1. Summary (& some warnings)

**Clove is a fighter, she's dangerous, she's ready for anything. Well, maybe not anything. After a boy named Cato comes into her life, her world turns upside down. Clove has to deal with the struggles of the Hunger Games while a boy is invading her every thought. Find out what she does with her problems, and how she does in those troubling games.**

* * *

.

Notes About the Fan Fiction

Since it's a story about Clove and The Hunger Games, 24 teens forced to kill each other, the gore level is fairly high.  
Teens are speared, shot with arrows, stabbed, mauled by wild animals, burned, and have their heads smashed and their necks broken. Injuries are realistic, including burn blistering, blood poisoning, and gangrene. A girl's tongue is cut out. (avox) oh and then theirs cato and clove relationship that may or may not have some sexy stuff in it..just a warning.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Isabelle Fuhrman is my idol. I was a Clove fan when we met her in the books, but in the movie I absolutely loved her. I cried when Clove got killed. my friends with me thought I was insane, but I don't care. Isabelle is absolutely…gah. Fabulous. So that brings the Clato/Glato. Clato has always truly been my OTP, I've found their romance so complex, forbidden and just absolutely heart breaking. Now I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one sitting in their room thinking about them…so now I'm making this fanfiction. This is my first time at a Hunger Games fanfic, so please try and cut me some slack? Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, this isn't my first fanfic, but I am beginning and still not that good. Don't be afraid to post reviews.**

* * *

I wake up, it's a cold morning and the bed is cold. I stretch out seeking for warmth from my covers and pull them up to me. I must of been having nightmares, that's why they are kicked across the bed. I don't know my dreams anymore, honestly I don't know my own body, my training has made me stronger, but it has also made me weaker. The training brings back old memories and dreams.

I sit up in my bed and look around aimlessly. Morning light leaks through the windows. Then I see the dress my mother made me for this day, back when she was sane. It's a pale purple color with flower decorations on the hem. I get up and touch the soft fabric. I get washed up and ready for training. Boots, tight shirt and pants.

I get up and look into my mirror. I'm strong, healthy, brawny and fit. I have dark hair, I usually draw it back in a ponytail or braid, dark eyes, and some freckles. I'm about 5'4," making me slightly smaller than most of the other people in District 2.

I run downstairs and find my dad passed out on the sofa. I don't mind him, this is usual since he doesn't get much sleep. I eat some bread and drink a quick sip of milk and then quickly run outside. This is my daily routine. I run over to my training center. Here in district 2 we train for the Hunger Games. This is something we live for, what we breathe, eat and train for. I have spent morw than half my life training for these games. But I can still be uncertain.

Once I arrive at the training center I put my extra clothes in my locker and wait for my turn with my trainer. While I'm there I get lost in thought.

_The Reaping. It's today, why does it have to be so close?_

Suddenly a clatter of knives hitting the table break my train of thoughts. "Clove! Get up and start training you lazy butt." A sharp but pleasing voice said in my ear. I look up and grin, it's my trainer Astrid. I get up and walk over to my target. _Slam, slam, slam._ Three knives perfect in my target. I look over to my trainer in a bored expression

"Oh, don't look at me like that Clove. There's always room for improvement." she says sighing. I roll my eyes. "But obviously you don't understand that." She gets up from her perch on the table and walks over to me. "You'll be great Clove, this is your year, I know you can do this!" she says while holding my shoulders firm.

"If I don't screw up like usual," I add and sigh. I grab my towel tossing it over my shoulder and then walk off the shower room. Whilest I'm in the shower I think of what will happen later today.

After I'm changed and ready in my normal clothes, grey pants, flannel shirt, and boots, I walk down the path to my friends house. Livia greets me with such enthusiasm, its actually kind of scary. "Hey Livia, what's going on? Why are you so happy?" I said at this bubbly girl.

"Can't a girl be happy here?" She asks sarcastically. "If there _has_ to be a reason then I'll tell you. there's a new boy in our neighborhood! He was still living in District Two before, but he has moved closer to us!" She is giggling and really excited.

"Wow, Livi you are excited about this." I say still staring, and really confused. She frowns playfully. "I thought you had a boyfriend, Brad or something like that." I say to her but she just laughs at me.

"No silly I'm thinking that he's for you!" She replies. I just stare at her. Everything in this could go wrong. Even with my hesitation and pleas she pulls me right along to see my 'dream guy'. As Livia knocks feverously on the door, she can't stop giggling.

A few more knocks on the door and he is out. I look at him, this is the closest I have ever been with a boy without knocking his teeth out.

He closes the door behind him and greets Livia. "Clove this is Cato, Cato, Clove" she says to us signaling with her hands. We both don't move and just stare, not in any particular form, almost as if we are studying each other. This is Cato. He is bigger and stronger than any boy I'd ever seen, reaching six feet, five inches. He's the first to speak. "You train?" He asks me and I only nod curtly and wait. Livia breaks the silence.

"You probably don't train as much as Clove does, she trained so much before but now she's scared. Something happened and-" Livia starts off but I don't let her finish. I pin her down, not very hard, but it must hurt for Livia since she's not a fighter.

"Shut up!" I spit. Her lips tremble and I remember how I first saw her. She was crying because I had just killed her brother. I don't know how she ever forgave me. "Sorry," I slowly get up and walk off into the streets. _No, not again, no, no. _

I remember a time when I had troubles, that was what Livia was referring to. I was obsessed with killing people, they would be scared of me when I would walk past, and they still are. They shoot me hostile, fearful glances on the streets, but luckily that has died down a bit. This was all because my sister died. My sister was the only sane person in my house, my dad drinks and mom did drugs, she died, and now I'm left with dad. When I was on a killing 'spree' I met Livia's brother, a sniveling, scrawny boy who I hated very much. He was a year older than me and I killed him, pinned him down, made his death slow and painful with one of my many knives.

See, would always use my target as a toy. I would savor their shrieks of agony as I would torture them. Seeing their blood spilling out of them, was bliss. I took pride in what I did. Luckily Livia didn't see me kill him, but when she found him, and me, she understood. Instead of running away like the others she came up to me. She took me in and took care of me, that's when I came back to reality. We have been friends ever since, I have never before hurt her.

I suddenly feel someone tap my shoulder and say my name. "Listen to me, Clove." the small voice behind me suddenly sends a response through my mind. "um, Clove, are you still going to stay at my house tonight? Well you know, if we aren't tributes today" Livia asks strongly. I turn around and face her, I completely forgot about the plans. I nod slowly, "If you will accept me still." I say, it's almost my apology. "Clove of course!" She says happily and hugs me, "Oh and when you left Cato watched you leave with a really weird expression on his face. "You mean fear?" I ask her mockingly. "I _mean _admiration." Livia states and goes into her house, leaving me out in the cold, thinking of what just happened.

When I go home I go straight for a nap, it's only around ten in the morning and I am weakened with tiredness.

* * *

"Wake up" my dad slurs while shaking my shoulders, "get dressed and get ready," he walks away.

"Same to you" I snap back. I quickly get changed and ready for the reaping, this will be the best yet, because I'm going to be a tribute. I know it, I can feel it. I walk over to the square where they hold the reapings. I am bubbling with excitement and anxiety. This is the first time I have ever been so happy. Instead of showing that though I put on a bored expression on my face. _Perfe__ct. Now they won't think I am hopeless and crazy._

Okay, couple more steps and I'm at the sing in. They prick my finger but I'm so distracted that I don't even notice. "Oh, sorry, sorry" I mutter while pushing through the sea of people. I finally find who I'm looking for, but she's looking a different way. _Is that, Cato? _I am really surprised. _Ignore them just get in your spot. _I get into my usual spot in the group of girls, right next to Livia. "Hey Livi," I start but I notice she's busy with Cato.

"I'm totally winning." Cato smirks as he says this. Livia giggles like a school girl. This is sickening, and yet I'm kind of jealous. I have never been good with people and Livia has had so many people love her. This boy though, he doesn't look interested in her, almost bored. Oh poor Livia. "Yes, I'm volunteering if it's not me." he answers to her prying questions. I just roll my eyes and look forward. He then notices me.

"What's with you, hottie? Don't you want to get in, isn't this the day you have been waiting for?" he's teasing me, mocking me with my pride. I am intrigued with this character. All I do is nod and smirk, he grins in excitement, the fly is being pulled into his web. _Why am I playing along though? This could be dangerous. What if we get in the arena together. He could trick me. _That's when I ignore him and face forward, towards the stage.

The square gets crowded and more claustrophobic as it fills in. Luckily it's a big square, enough for our population at least, and it is the whole population. Unless you are on your deathbed, you have to go. It's forced. I'm in the sixteen year old girls group. I can tell by the tense bodies next to me that they are nervous. Probably not as nervous as me though. I stare at the glass balls on the stage. Some of them have "Clove Caverly" written on them.

The seats on the stage are filled with the former victors of District 2, the mator, a tall man in a green suit, and Amelia Dove, straight from the capitol with blue hair and pink dress. Just as the clock strikes the mayor steps up to the podium to deliver his speech. It's basically that normal shit they say every year. History of Panem, disasters, droughts, fires, storms, that swallowed the land and then the rising of the Capitol. Then the Dark Days. The days when the thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol. Twelve defeated, the thirteenth destroyed. That's when the Hunger Games were invented. So, these games are basically just to show the Capitol is in charge. I have never wanted to be in these games as badly as today. I want to win, I want to show my dad that I'm not useless. I want to show the people of Panem that I'm not just a teenage girl.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple and easy; there are 24 tributes, a boy and girl from each district, and they are put into an arena and fight to the death until one survivor is left. They are very brutal games. That's why I am perfect for them. With my experience of killing innocent people and my addictive passion of making a show out of slitting someones throat I could entertain the sponsors. All sponsors love a good show. They don't even notice how wrong this is. That's the most sickening part. I notice how wrong it is but I still love this.

I'm going to win this game. I am this year's victor. I, Clove Claverly, will win. _You know why Panem? It's because I'm a sociopath. A Sweet serial killer._

Then, bright and bubbly, the twittering Amelia Dove comes on stage. "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor." Livia and i always make fun of that phrase. Amelia's blue hair must be dyed because there's no blonde hair coming out from under like last time. She goes on about how it's an honor it is to be here, and it really is, we at District 2 are really proud.

Through the crowd I spot Cato looking at me with a smirk. I don't even know why I was looking for him. Suddenly my thoughts are somewhere else. They're on the many slips of paper Livia has in the bowl. She has taken extra to get food for her family. Her mom doesn't work and her dad has trouble working. I really care about her. She's like my little sister. I sudden;y imagine her in the arena and I can't bear the thought. I took some extra as well, but I did that mostly for a better chance of entering. I look over to Livia, her face turns dark and I can tell she's thinking the same thing. I want to comfort her but it would attract attention.

It's time for the drawing. Amelia Dove says as she always does, like the rest of the representatives of the Capitol drawing names do, "Ladies first!" and crosses over to the girls' bowl. She reaches in, digs her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowed draws in a breath, including me, and it's gone silent enough to hear a pin drop. Literally. I'm feeling nauseous and I'm hoping, praying to God, or more like the devil, for it to be my name.

Amelia Dove crosses back to the podium and folds out the piece of paper. No paper in my whole life has meant this much to me. _Oh God. I'm actually feeling nauseous over a stupid piece of paper. _I almost laugh at the thought. Amelia reads out the name on the paper loud and clear.

"Clove Claverly. Come up here sweetie,"


End file.
